


Under the Influence

by okayfj



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pining, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayfj/pseuds/okayfj
Summary: Combeferre volunteers to trip-sit Jehan and Courfeyrac. Skating, star-gazing and makeouts insue.
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Courfeyrac/Jean Prouvaire, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Feuilly/Éponine Thénardier, Joly/Bossuet Laigle/Musichetta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Under the Influence

“Are you sure Grantaire doesn’t want to come?” Courfeyrac asked, setting Jehan’s tea in front of them. 

“No, he’s really better off being left on his own right now. Wait, Courf, how many did you have? There’s only two left! I bought eight!” Jehan cries 

“We all had one and then you and I split one,” Courf answers. 

“And then you and Jehan had one each.” Combeferre supplies. 

“Oh.” Jehan and Courf break into fits of giggles. 

“I can’t believe I’m the one trip-sitting you guys.” Combeferre complains exaggeratedly. “Theres so much better things for me to be doing. So many more entertaining things than watching you two snort yourselves to death.” 

Courf points a finger at him. “But you,” he says dramatically, “volunteered for this. Plus, you love us. So much. So, so, so, much that he even tries to hide it.” Courf giggles again and bends forward to place a kiss on Combeferre’s cheek. 

Combeferre feels his chest tighten for a moment and presses his fingers to the spot that Courfeyrac kissed. 

Meanwhile, Courf and Jehan are looking each other in the eyes quietly, Jehan taking a long sip from their tea. There’s a crash from Grantaire’s room and they all jump. 

“He’s alive,” Jehan blurts, and blushes furiously into their tea. 

“We should get going, right babes? Now, where are our bags? Combeferre?” Courfeyrac turns to look at him with a hopeful expression. 

“Right here.” Combeferre says, holding them up with a smile. 

* 

The way to the park feels much longer than it is to Combeferre. Lovely and kind as Jehan and Courfeyrac are, they’re both a bit spacey normally, and it doesn’t get any better when they’re both high. Jehan stops to smell every flower, and Courf stops along with them (because they’re holding hands) and asks about the meaning and origin of everyone. 

It isn’t so bad at first, it gives Combeferre sometime to stop and look at the stars, which seem to shine especially bright tonight, but Combeferre almost gives up and calls Enjolras when Courf grabs Jehan by the waist and starts making out with them in the middle of a road with no streetlights. 

It isn’t the first time the two of them have done this, they tend to make out whenever they go to parties, which is often now, but in the middle of the night in a dark road is not the place to do it. 

“Oi!” Combeferre calls to them, “I volunteered to trip sit you, not watch you get run over.” A string of hurtful words threaten to come out of Combeferre’s mouth, but he shuts his mouth tightly and tells himself it’s only the edibles that are making it feel like his chest is twisting itself inside out. 

They keep moving, and eventually make it to the park, where they all sit down at a bench and open their bags. 

“Are you guys sure you want to do this? You’re really high...” Combeferre says 

“Oh, of course we are! Right Jehan?” Courf doesn’t give Jehan time to answer, “Yes! Lets skate on!” He smiles brightly and pulls a pair of neon orange roller-skates out of his bag. Jehan is snickering at him and lacing up their own, more subtle, pair of skates. 

About an hour and a half of Jehan and Courf switching between gazing into each other’s eyes and doing and saying some of the dumbest shit Combeferre has ever heard pass before Jehan announces loudly that they are “utterly exhausted and need to take these soul-sucking devices off their feet.” Combeferre doesn’t point out that ten minutes prior they were spinning around in circles, declaring this the best idea they’d ever had. They all move to the grass to stargaze and Combeferre thinks they're laying down for 5 minutes when Courf hits his peak because he goes dead silent, rare for him, and only reacts with small laughs when spoken to. Combeferre uses this as an opportunity to talk about Grantaire, whom everyone is a bit worried about right now. 

“When was the last time you spoke to Grantaire?” He asks Jehan softly. 

Jehan isn't looking at the sky anymore; they're playing with a piece of grass in their hands. “Spoken to or seen? Spoken to, no one’s spoken to the boy, but I’ve seen him, he eats if you leave food for him.” 

“You’ve been leaving him food then? And water?” 

“Not water, no. Water turns into paint water right now. All we have besides that is beer, so I’ve been making sure he has fruit juice in his room at all times.” 

Combeferre just hums and silently thanks the gods for giving Grantaire an angel like Jehan to take care of him. 

Jehan looks over at him and for a moment Combeferre thinks they might be peaking, too, cause they just sit still with maintained eye contact, but then Jehan flops beside him. 

“I haven't been skating with anyone since I was a child. I think skating was more fun back then.” 

At this, Courfeyrac suddenly perks up. “Are you saying that this wasn’t fun, cherie?” 

“No! Of course this was fun!” Jehan says, “It was just easier when I was little, that’s all. Less expensive.” 

“I know what you mean,” Combeferre says, “Politics were easier when we were little.” Combeferre thinks of Enjolras when they first met, 17 and full of nothing but hope and a winning spirit, and a wave of guilt passes over him. 

The three of them stay on the grass for hours, Courfeyrac and Jehan chatting about the secrets of the universe or whatever, and Combeferre trying to monitor how physical they are, all the while pretending not to care too much. Eventually, Courf falls asleep against his side, holding Jehan’s arm that’s flung across Combeferre’s chest. Combeferre thinks he drifts off for a bit, too, because one minute they’re all snuggled up together and he thinks its nice, its so nice, but then he’s cold on his sides and Jehan and Courf are on a park bench, making out, Jehan’s hand in Courfeyrac’s shirt. 

Combeferre gets up with a sign and claps his hands together, making them both jump and stop. 

“Come on kids, get your stuff. It’s time to go home.” 

They all walk back to Jehan and R’s place, Courf’s hand down the back of Jehan’s jeans the whole time, Combeferre’s heart pounding the whole time. The moment they're inside Jehan takes Courfeyrac’s hand and leads him into their bedroom and the pair disappear without so much of a glance back at him. Some evil part of Combeferre turns on Jehan in that moment, and he decides not to do anything, and to let them have their fun, they are basically sober already. 

He does however know from sharing a flat with Courfeyrac for a month that he needs to get out of their fast before he hears the inevitable sounds coming from Jehan’s room. Combeferre marches to Grantaire’s room and opens the door without a knock. 

The first thing he notices is that the room is covered wall to wall with painting supplies and finished paintings. Some of them are obviously half finished, others complete masterpieces. Next, he notices Grantaire sitting at the foot of his bed, looking tired and disheveled, staring up at a painting of a crow on his desk. 

Combeferre shuffles his feet. “Uhm, Grantaire.” He says quietly. 

Grantaire’s head snaps towards him, and the tired-looking boy looks scared of him for a moment, like he hasn’t seen another person in weeks. Maybe he hasn’t, Combeferre thinks. “Uhm. Jehan and Courf.” Combeferre makes a wild gesture towards Jehan’s room, “They're- high. And, uh, horny. I’m going home.” He stays in the doorway for a moment, but Grantaire doesn’t move, just stays there with the deer in the headlights look on his face. Combeferre leaves and shuts the door behind him, not sure if Grantaire heard a word he just said. 

* 

When Combeferre arrives home, the sun is just starting to rise, but Enjolras is up already. 

“Combeferre!” Enjolras exclaims when he walks through the door. “Where’s Courfeyrac? Did you DRIVE HIGH?” 

“No, no. Calm down. I Ubered back, I left the car at Jehan’s for Courfeyrac.” 

“And Courfeyrac is doing what exactly?” 

Combeferre sighs and flops onto the couch softly, not even bothering to take his grass-stained coat off. “Jehan, probably. I didn’t stick around long enough to find out.” 

Enjolras gives him a look of sour pity. “Oh, Ferre.” 

“Don’t ‘Oh, Ferre' me! I’m fine. They’re both consenting adults and so am I. There is nothing to worry about here.” 

“That's a lie, Combeferre,” Enjolras says, and deep down Combeferre knows he's right, but Combeferre is glad when Enjolras looks over it anyways. 

“Coffee?” Enjolras asks. 

“Yes, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shout-out to my stoner bf for helping me write this! This is my first ever finished fic, so constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
